Silver rain
by Criticalskyz
Summary: Dean is taken miles away from Sam on a hunt John told them to leave alone. Now Sam has to find him all he knows is Dean is safe with a blind woman and a moutain lion. Let the good times roll. I know bad summary but a great story
1. Chapter 1

Silver rain- Dean and Sam follow a hybrid werewolf into unknown woods. Dean is taken leaving Sam alone. Enter Colley a blind woman who takes dean into her home.

**A/N I'd like ot thank my new friend Brookey Babe , who has helped me a lot on this story , we all should have some one to help us out once in a while. We hope you enjoy.**

Disclaimer- We do not own SN

The night was still. Not a sound dares to break the crystal silence that plagued the dark woods. An eerie mist danced between the trees, that looked so black, one would mistake it for the crimson color of blood. A ghostly wind picked up and the tree branches danced with passion. The leaves fell from the branches and began to circulate through the small shrubs and bushes that littered the ground. Passing by Sam's feet, as he called frantically for his brother. He couldn't make out anything in the darkness; he could barely see five feet in front of him. Sam didn't know which way Dean had gone, and it scared the crap out of him. He heard a sudden snap behind him. He twirled around, gun in front of him, to come face to face with a small fox. He let out a breath of relief as we walked in a direction, he hoped, lead to his missing brother. As he walked he tried not to think about the creature they were hunting; a hybrid werewolf.

It had taken quite awhile to figure out what the hell it was, when they did, Dean had affectionately named the creature 'Fluffy'. Dean had also called their dad and was surprised when he actually answered the phone. John told them to leave it alone, they needed more information, and then they had at that moment and needed time to gather it. It was also near the end of the lunar cycle and Dean didn't want to wait for the next full moon. Dean told Sam they could handle it, whatever the creature was. He couldn't have been further from the truth.

Due to the lack of information on the creature and knowledge on the area the wolf was in, the hunter became the hunted. It stayed in the treetops and hillsides, out of the brother's sight. Quietly following every move they made. Sam could've sworn they'd walked over five miles looking for 'Fluffy'. Much to his protest that it wasn't there, Dean - being the stubborn guy he is - said that they wouldn't find it if they didn't look. So they kept looking. A few miles later Dean had it with looking, so he said they were going back. Half way back is when the wolf decided to attack them. They were totally unprepared and unaware. How they let their guard down was beyond Sam.

It ran at Sam, knocking him down like a rag doll. It turned and charged at Dean, who was searching the ground for his gun; the initial shock of the wolf leaping out from the shadows contributed in his dropping it. It pounced on Dean, letting out an ear splitting roar. Sam leapt up, raising his shotgun level with the werewolf and pulled the trigger. The bullets penetrated the flesh of the creature, but alas, they weren't silver, it didn't do any good, only pissing it off more then it already was. It looked down from its place on Dean's body, then back up at Sam. Without warning it ran straight at Sam, slamming him into a tree, knocking him out.

The wolf looked back at Dean, it's eyes glistening. It walked over to him, picked him up, and jumped into a nearby tree. Dean opened his eyes and saw the werewolf above him. His hand went to the knife in his pocket. It growled at Dean. It's saliva dripping down onto his arm. He looked down at it in disgust.

"Dude, that's gross." He muttered, as he moved the knife slowly into his hands.

The creature saw the movement; it leapt from the branch onto him. Dean drove the knife up into it's side. The wolf had a hold on him, but as soon as Dean slid the knife into it's body. He was dropped twenty feet. He hit the ground with a sickening thud. Dean stared upward, not daring to move his body. Just waiting for the werewolf to finish him off. But the attack never came. Dean waited. He heard the roar of the wolf some distance from where he was currently laying. He closed his eyes and waited for his brother to come and find him. But what he didn't know was he wasn't anywhere near Sam. The creature had moved him a good ten miles from where his brother last was. Sam wouldn't find him.

He suddenly felt the ground beneath became moist. He moved his hand beside him. He pulled it back in front of his eyes. He stomach did a flip; it was covered in blood. A branch must have stabbed him on the fall down, or his knife. He hoped that Sam wasn't too far away and that he would find him quick, before he bled to death.

Colley was a little weary. She knew it was a full moon. She didn't really believe in that kind of thing... Well, maybe, just a little. Because of her living in the woods, she mostly stayed inside during the full moon. Her mountain lion, Luna, named after her love of Roman mythology, went a little strange during this time, so when Colley couldn't find her, she didn't worry, but when Luna came back with a gun in-between her jaws did she start to really panic. The lion had walked up to her and bumped her with her head. Colley reached down to pet the animal, when the lion shoved something at her. It had a wooden handle; she ran her hand at the other end of the lion's mouth and felt the cold metal in her fingertips. It was a shotgun.

"Shit." She muttered to herself.

Colley couldn't actually see the gun, but she knew what one felt like in her hands. Colley was blind. Not totally blind, she could see the outline of shapes and if someone was really close then she could make out facial features by touching them. She wasn't dumb, just blind, but living out in the woods for a few years she had learned how to get by. She had been blind for about ten years. An accident in her home with her father. He wasn't the best father, after throwing her down a flight of stairs and beating her into a pulp. She had hit her head on something causing her to loose her sight. After all that she still called him Dad. Yes, she had a walking stick, which she hated using. The doctors she had gone to see told her they're a slim chance that she'd ever regain her sight. After hearing that her life was just about over, she moved to Franklinville NY, learned her way around the house. One night she had heard a large animal on her porch, she went to check it out and found out it was a mountain lion. She was never sure why Luna never hurt her. She had kept her fed and Luna kept her safe in return.

Back to the gun – "Luna, where did you find this?" Knowing she wasn't going to get an answer, she looked down at the lioness. "Show me." She reached down and grabbed the lionesses tail. Luna knew many verbal commands and let her friend hold onto her tail. Luna wasn't tame by any stretch of the imagination. She still-hunted and prowled the countryside.

Colley trusted Luna that was what made their relationship special; she followed Luna into the woods. She kept up with the lioness strides without a problem.

She'd been walking for a little while now. Trying to find where Luna found the gun. Now she was out there, Colley had realized what she was doing. She was in the woods, blind, with no protection, with someone that might still be in the woods with more weapons. Not really a smart move on her part, but Luna was by her side. She felt safe with Luna. She knew she wouldn't get lost. Luna always knew the way back home, she was a little like a guide dog, but she wasn't a dog. After walking in the same direction for a little while, she decided to head back, it was getting cooler. It was around ten thirty and she needed to get a good nights sleep. Without warning Luna stopped in her tracks and bent her head down. Colley dropped Luna's tail as she ran off. Luna licked the side of Dean's face; a large wet warm tongue touched him causing him to moan. Dean wasn't about to open his eyes. Before Colley could turn around, she heard the smallest moan. It wasn't a moan like you'd hear from an animal; it was from a person.

"Hello?" She took two steps forward. She heard it again. She took off running in the direction it came from. As she was running she felt something, a log maybe, she didn't have time to stop. She tripped and fell. But she didn't trip over a log. She tripped over a person. She got on her knees and crawled to the outline of the person she fell over.

She moved her hands over their stomach; she gasped when she felt a warm, sticky liquid on her fingers. She brought it to her nose and smelled it. Blood. She wiped it on her pants and moved her hands to their head. She heard a gasp. The head in her hands moved, she must've pushed on a bruise. She felt around the body trying to feel for more wounds. Dean on the other hand, tried not to move too much, he knew someone was groping him, still he didn't say anything until her hands wandered to far south. "Hey, hey, what are you doing?" Dean asked hoarsely. Colley felt the body move away from her. She held up her hands.

"I'm not going to hurt you." She whispered. "Don't be afraid, I live out here."

"Who are you?" Dean asked.

"I'm Colley. Are you ok, I felt blood on my hands."

Dean lifted his head up and groaned, "Yeah I'm bleeding, I've been stabbed or bitten or something, tripped over..." He looked across at Colley, "And now groped." Colley removed her hands quickly and blushed. "Sorry."

She saw the hazy figure look down to his stomach. "Son of bitch." She heard him mutter.

"Do you need help?"

"No, I just need to find my brother."

Colley nodded. "Come back to my place, you can use the phone there, call your brother." Colley didn't hear anymore else around and because she was blind, all her other senses kicked in. "I don't think he is anywhere near here."

Dean nodded and stood up. He started walking. Leaving Colley on the ground. He turned around. "Aren't you going to show me the way."

" Um I'm blind, couldn't see you leaving." She waited a minute, "Aren't you going to help me up?" She asked holding her hands up.

Dean went and grabbed her hands, pulling her up. "I'm sorry."

Colley brushed her hands on her pants. "It's ok." She whistled. Luna came running up to her. She started walking. Leaving Dean standing dumbstruck behind her. Her ran up to her. "Is that yours?"

"Yep... Well, No. Her name's Luna. "Dean looked over at Luna. " She's kind of like my guide dog." They started walking, "I don't own her, we have an agreement."

The rest of the walk was in silence. When the got to the house, Dean held the door open for Colley, after she was in her called out to her; "Does the... Uh, dog, come in?"

"She's not a dog. She's a mountain lion."

Some times it was hard for people to accept Luna, being a wild animal and all, sort of scared people. So Colley made sure Luna was only seen if necessary. Other wise the lion went on her own way.

"Does... Luna go in."

"No, she stays outside." She paused for a second, "Well only when it's very cold outside, then she sleeps with me in my room."

Dean raised his eyebrows, "You have heard of the guy who got mauled by his own white tiger, Roy was it?" He asked, not wanting to find her in a puddle of blood in the morning.

"Yeah, I know, but Luna isn't tame, she lets her wild side out when she goes hunting."

Dean nodded okay, then felt stupid because, he realized Colley couldn't see his nod. He walked into the main room to see Colley waiting for him with a phone in her hands.

He dialed Sam's number. Twice. Sam didn't pick up both times. Dean started to worry. He was sure Sam would've gone back to the car, but if he weren't there, then he'd go looking for him. At least he wasn't here with a creepy, country, back woods girl. This one seemed fairly nice. She looked 23-25; he couldn't quiet decided yet. He wasn't one for short hair, but her black, cropped hair looked nice and she had what must have been, dark hazel brown eyes, now glazed over from being blind.

Colley came into the room with a big blanket and several pillows.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked as she dumped the things she was carrying on the couch.

"You're staying here tonight." Before Dean could protest she added; "I know the way back to town is difficult to find at night, and I know you have a cut somewhere on you, so it isn't really a smart move on your part to make is it? Going around bleeding in the woods, I don't know what animal or creature will try and eat you."

Dean let out a breath and asked her where the bathroom was so he could get cleaned up.

_'This is going to be interesting.' _She thought as she heard Dean close the bathroom door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Silver Rain 2 Thank you to me friend Brooke, who has helped me with this, without her I might not have went on with it.**

**Disclaimer- we however do not own Supernatural, but we do have say in Colley and Luna.**

After calling Sam's cell phone twice more, he left a message telling him he was okay, he was in a cabin in the woods and not to worry about him. Dean didn't tell Sam about Colley. He looked in the mirror and thought about the message he sent. Oh yeah, it wouldn't make Sam worry, a cabin in the woods with a blind chick and a mountain lion named Luna. He put his phone down on a table next to the sink, as he reached back he led out a hiss. The blood was sticking to his skin. He looked down at his bloodied shirt, "Shit." He muttered as he sat down on the closed toilet seat and tried carefully to take his shirt off. The blood was sticking quickly and he had to get it off fast, if he didn't the blood would dry completely, then when he went to take it off, the wounds would bleed again. He was tempted to call Colley in and help him, but she was blind, she couldn't see the wounds.

Oblivious to Dean, Colley was just outside the door. Wondering if she should knock or not. Earlier she'd dropped a pillow on the ground, when she picked it up she felt something wet on the ground, she realized it was his blood, so he must've been badly cut if it was bleeding that profusely. Sighing quietly, she knocked softly on the door and opened it. Dean turned around and looked at her, for being blind, she sure did know the way around the house pretty well. Colley walked into the small bathroom and went toward him, without a word she reached for him.

"How bad are you hurt?" She muttered.

Dean looked down at her, he wondered briefly if he should lie to her, until she felt the front of his shirt, he gasped softly, and she'd found the wound. Then her hands moved to his side, she found what was there. Five long cuts into his side, almost ribbing his skin. "What did this to you?" She asked herself quietly.

"What?"

"Nothing." Colley moved her hands to the hem of his shirt. "Take of your shirt."

"What?" Dean stuttered.

"You have at least five lacerations on your side, a stab wound that, I'm guessing, barely missed any organs and I'm sure your shirt is going to stick to you if you don't take it off, I'll help you."

Dean was so worried about his stomach that he never felt the cuts on his side until Colley found them. Now that he knew about them, they actually started to burn as the material of his shirt rubbed against him.

Before he knew it, her fingertips were gently pulling upward. Dean hissed in pain as it peeled away from his stomach, Colley tried to be careful. She got the shirt over his head, but it was sticking against the wounds in his side. She carefully probed the area around the shirt, a small smile played on her face as she felt his abs clench tight then relax under her fingers.

"Don't worry stranger, you are not the first injured man I've patched back together. By the way, what's your name?"

"Dean Winchester."

Her fingers stopped and Dean noticed her facial features darken, she stumbled back a few steps. Dean reached out to steady her before she fell.

"You alright?" Dean asked her, she completely paled when he mentioned his name.

"Uh, yeah I'm fine, lets just get you cleaned up and on the couch before any infection sets in."

An hour later she had disinfected and bandaged him up the best she could. He wandered back into her living room and set up the couch, for himself. He heard the bathroom door close and heard her move around the room, possibly cleaning it up. Then he heard water turn on and the shower spray hitting the wall. Dean snuggled down on his left side. He closed his eyes and in a few minutes he was asleep.

Colley, stood under the hot water, as she leaned against the shower wall, letting the hot water just pound on her. _Winchester, _she knew that name. She wasn't sure why yet, but just Dean saying it had made her blood run cold. Half-hour later, she stepped out of the shower, dried off and grabbed her robe from the back of the door. She opened the door and stepped out of the bathroom, the cooler air hitting her making her shiver. She wasn't sure why but she stopped next to the couch. This was one of the times she hated being blind, she wished she could tell what he looked like. She reached out to touch his forehead. It felt too warm for her liking.

"Shit" She muttered this time.

"Dean, Dean, come on wake up." She grabbed his hand. Dean opened his eyes, but he looked at her through a thick haze. He tried to sit up, his head was pounding. He felt like he had been drinking all night. He looked at the woman in front of him, he thought it was Cassie, he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her down to him so he could kiss her. It was soft and sweet as she leaned into it. Until…

"Cassie." He mumbled.

Colley pulled away from him shocked, he was running a fever and thought she was someone else, so she decided to let it drop.

"Come on Dean, you have a fever from your injuries. I'm going to get some aspirin for you. You'll be fine." Colley got him into the kitchen; she tried to avoid his wandering hands. She got the aspirin inside of him then lead him back to the couch. She finally got him back on the couch and tucked in, he grabbed her hand.

"Colley..." She tuned to face him, he was going to say something else, but he fell back asleep. She gave him a sad smile then went up the stairs; she had memorized how many steps it was to the top. 14. She went into her bedroom and closed the door. She had his cell phone in her hand incase the brother decided to call, she could tell him how to pick up his brother. She climbed into her bed and fell into a deep sleep.

Morning came faster for Colley than she had liked, or maybe it was that she went to sleep later than she thought, or the fact that there was a heavy body pressing on her and it was hot, not good looking hot, but very fevered hot. She opened her eyes knowing that she wouldn't see him, but she could see the shadow of her houseguest. She pushed him off of her and sat up. She touched his back, it was soaked.

She leaned over and touched his shoulders, he moved his arm for her, she lifted up the shirt and felt his claw marks, they'd bled through, she lifted up to feel the stab wound, it too, had bled through.

"Damn it Dean." she sighed. She rolled him onto his back, and lifted up the shirt to take off the bandages. A chirping came from his pocket, she sighed as she knew he wasn't going to answer the phone, he was out of it.

"Hello?" she whispered.

"Dean? Dean if that is you, you sound terrible."

"Ah no I'm Colley, I'm guessing you're Sam."

"Yeah… Where is Dean and why are you answering his phone?"

Colley chuckled to herself, "Look, I can give you the directions to my house and you can see for yourself how your brother is, okay?" She gave Sam directions to her home and told him to just come in, she'll be waiting for him. She wondered silently to herself if maybe she should have just told the other Winchester how bad off his brother really was. She shook her head and sighed

She put the phone down on her bed and her attention went to the fevered Dean who was started to wake up, groaning a little as he tried to sit up. Colley went to move out of the bed when a warm hand inched over to hers, she flinched from the touch, unable to control the instant reaction she had come to acquire, but she didn't pull away. Dean looked at the woman who had done nothing but try to help him; the touch of his hand made her uneasy, he wondered why.

"Colley," He said, voice raspy from sleep, "Before my brother gets here, I want to thank you for what you did for me."

He must've heard her on his phone to his brother, she thought as she shrugged her shoulders. "I don't get many visitors here anyway. My dad calls once and a while, but he doesn't know where I am."

Dean struggled to sit up, "Man I feel like crap."

Colley removed her hand from his and felt his forehead. "Dean, you've got a really high fever, I'm going to get some Aspirin for you to take."

Dean had moved so he was lying on the bed again. She wasn't really sure if he heard her or not, he seemed pretty out of it. She went to her bathroom and pulled out a small bottle. He fingers went over the Braille dots on the label. She popped the top and let two pills fall out. She grabbed a plastic cup and filled it up with water.

She walked past a human formed shadow and over to the bed. She got Dean to sit up a little more and handed him the pills. Suddenly she felt like someone was standing behind her, it wasn't the brother, and she would've heard the door. Before she could say anything, something prickled her skin, the hairs on the back of her neck. She tried to fight whatever was doing that to her body, but she couldn't. She felt a strong force push her body. She struck her head and shoulder as she fell to the floor. The shadow became two, together they lifted Dean up and out of the house, leaving Colley pretty much for dead.

Fifteen minutes had gone. Sam had just arrived at the address Colley had given him on the phone. It was a pretty plain cabin. Wooden, two stories a few small windows. He stepped into the house. He'd knocked a few times on the front door, much to his surprise; the door swung right open. It was a nice little place. He walked by the couch and saw Colley's walking stick. He felt bad for her.

"Dean?" He called, "Colley?"

No one answered. He started to walk up the stairs. He walked to the first bedroom to the left of him, the door was slightly ajar, and he walked up to it and pushed it open. He walked into the room and saw Colley lying on her side, he eyes slightly open. Her head was bleeding. He raced over to her and felt her carotid pulse. It was there, but weak. Sam pulled out his cell phone and called his father. He'd left a message with him last night after dean went missing, then another after he spoke to Colley.

"Dad... Dad, its Sam. I found where Dean was staying but he isn't here. I met Colley, something attacked her I'm thinking something came here and took Dean. Dad. Please... please call me back." As Sam was hanging up the cell he heard padded footsteps walking up behind him.

"Holy crap!" He yelled as the lion hissed at him. Luna saw him next to Colley and guessed the Sam had hurt her friend. But a groan and a small wave of Colley's hand told her otherwise. The lion left as quickly as she had snuck up on Sam.

Colley groaned again and tried to push herself up and off the floor. A gentle hand on her back threw her into defending her self. She swept her left foot across the floor, knocking the intruder off their feet. Colley was about to kick them when they spoke up.

"Wait, no don't! I'm Sam, Dean's brother. I'm not going to hurt you, I promise, just let me help you up."

Colley recognized the voice, she knew it was him. She blinked, trying to get the shadows back into her vision. But they never came. She was in complete darkness now. A small sob escaped from her throat as Sam helped her up.

"I'm okay." She told him as she pulled away from him. She felt her way to her bed. Sam watched her as she sat down. She was obviously feeling around for something.

"I called 911 for you." Sam offered, not to sure how to comfort the woman, still trying desperately to find something on the bed.

"They won't come here. I'm just a nut to them." She sensed some discomfort, "But thank you." She added.

"Where is Dean?" She asked Sam.

Sam snorted, "I was just about to ask you the same thing. I came in here and he was gone."

Colley drew in a breath. Dean was gone. He fingers suddenly hit a wet stop on the bedspread. She took another breath and looked in the direction of Sam.

"What are my fingers touching?" She asked quietly.

Sam walked closer to her and noticed her fingers were sitting in a large circle of blood. Sam swallowed the bile that was creeping up his esophagus. "Blood."

Sam looked back at Colley; she had a nasty cut on her forehead. He sat down next to her and moved a few strands of her hair. She hissed.

"Sorry." Sam winced. "It looks like you'll need a few stitched. Sam started to get up, he was trying to distract himself from the fact that his brother was currently missing and wounded. As Sam moved away, Colley reached out. She found Sam's hand. "Can you stitch me up?"

Sam nodded, then realized she couldn't see him. " Sure." He really didn't want to. He wanted to find his brother, but if helping out this girl would help Sam find his brother then that was what he was going to do.

All right I think we are ready to move onto Chapter three. To all those reading this thank you. To those who only passed by you don't know what you re missing.

Again Thanks goes out to Brookey babe. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Silver Rain 3 Thank you to my friend Brooke, who has helped me with this, know what you re missing without her those who only passed by you don't,** **know what you re missing.**

Dean's eyeballs were killing him, just burning within his skull. He could feel the heat off of a light pounding off of him and a familiar, wait… two familiar voices talking to each other. His hazel eyes opened and the light was now blinding him. He lifted up his hand to block the light, and just like if on cue the light dimmed. Dean propped himself up on his elbows and looked around, there was an image of a taller, well-built older man with a shotgun in his hand and a thinner man talking to him.

" Dean?" A familiar voice called out to him. It couldn't have been. After the countless times he called his father and never got anything back, the voice was clear than clear. _Dad, his dad_ Dean pushed his body upwards even more than before into a sitting position. His head pounding. Why was he there, what happened?

" Dad?"

"Hey son, how are you feeling?"

Dean blinked a few times then looked back towards his father, he rubbed his side, but other than that he felt fine. A trickle of blood flowed down his face, but he knew he must have smacked his head some how.

"What am I doing here and where is Colley?" he noticed the dark look over his face as he mentioned the girl's name.

"Aren't you even concerned about your brother?" John asked harshly.

Dean blinked a few more times and realized Sammy wasn't with his dad. " Okay, Dad where is Sam?"

" With that girl, we have to get him out of there, before she kills your brother." John told him as plain as day. John didn't want to tell him that he had met Colley and her crazy father years ago. He didn't want to tell him he watched as the old man beat his daughter senseless. He didn't want to tell dean how he had left her there and never helped her. The old man told him his daughter was, a hybrid, a monster and killer, but he kept her under control with injections.

" Sam is with Colley? Then he is fine we can go get him tomorrow. I'll call him and see how Colley is, did she know, you were coming to get me?" Dean hadn't a clue as to what John did. So he kept up the lie.

" Colley actually called me and told me she had you there and you were really sick, So I picked you up.

Wait, you just said she called you, how she doesn't even know you, and she is blind. Dad, what is going on." Dean felt a prick on his skin from behind him. John watched as Dean slumped down. He looked over at the older man, who was grinning from ear to ear. A smile that gave John the chills. John wasn't afraid of much, but when it came to his kids, he would do what ever it took to keep them safe, even endanger another's life.

The man let John pick up his son and carry him over to the bed, before speaking.

" So should we go get your other son, before he can hear my beautiful daughter's sad tale, of how she became blind."

" You are sick bastard, you know that. By the time my boys are safe, you don't thing they will come back to kill you?"

" By that time, my daughter, wil be eating your intestines, so why don't you go get your other son, and I'll take care of Colley".

John looked over at Dean and realized, they were in more trouble than usual. Colley's father followed his gaze. " Leave him here, he will be fine, let's go." John followed him out the door, his mind racing to try and figure out a way to keep that girl safe. This man was cruel and harsh. He had created the hybrid werewolf; he had tortured his daughter, when she found out. John left her with him. She wasn't one yet but her father was going to turn her into one so he could breed her with the other werewolf. The thought at first threatened to turn John's stomach. John had willingly let Colley stay with her father to keep Dean and Sam safe.

Colley hissed as Sam tried to stitch her up.

" Sorry" Sam felt bad enough as it was, his brother missing, this girl having to be stitched up by him. Dean was usually the gentle stitch guy. Sam just placed enough of them in her head to hold the wound closed. He stepped away to look at her face. She was a pretty girl; Dean probably already hit on her.

" You are all set, how do you feel?"

"Like crap, um is it still day light out?" she looked in the direction of Sam, but still couldn't see him or even a small shadow of him and a single tear fell from her eyes, one tear that didn't go unnoticed.

" Hey, hey, I'm sure my brother is fine, he can handle himself." Sam told her as he rubbed her arm, trying to comfort her.

" No, I'm sure he can, its just that, what ever I was injected with, took my shadows away. I'm totally blind now. I can't see at all." She felt her way out of the bathroom, down the hallway and over to her couch, then sat down. Sam followed her and sat across from her.

" What do you mean?" he hated to sound stupid and was thankful his brother wasn't there at the moment.

" I wasn't totally blind, before you got here. I could see in shades of shadows. No details though. And now my world is completely black, its like I have my eyes closed. Man this Sucks!" She leaned back and placed her hands over her eyes.

Sam was the sensitive one and now he had nothing to say, nothing crossed his mind. His cell chirped in his pants pocket.

" Hel… Dean, where are you? What! Dean, she's right here, now completely blind. Dean, Dad is trying to call me."

"Sam, get out of there now, I don't know what dad, got his self into but you have to get out of there like right now, don't leave Colley there" Dean hung up leaving Sam to talk to his father.

"Colley, we got to get out of here."

Sam answered his father's call " Dad, hey, do you know where Dean is? no I went there and Dean wasn't there so I'm wondering he didn't leave me here . Colley? Who the hell is Colley? No when I got here, there was no one here, so I'm going to go back to Kansas, maybe Dean will call. Not a problem dad." The line went dead and he hoped he threw his father for a little while.

Colley stood up and reached out for Sam " Come, on we have to get you out of here, now. I have my brother's car." Colley started to follow him but stopped. " No, you go ahead. I'll be fine."

Sam frowned at her " Colley, you are in serious danger, Dean told me I have to get you out of here now. Something about your father and mine, we have to get out of here."

He noticed the look on her face of complete fear race across it; she grabbed his hand and followed him out to the car. Sam pulled out the keys from the pocket of his jacket, turned the keys but nothing happened.

" You have go to be kidding me" Sam sighed as he tried it again, after the third try the engine roared into life. Sam peeled out of the driveway and took off for the motel they had been staying at, he had to collect, their things and goo find Dean, with out dad finding him first.

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

John watched Colley's father pull into the cabin's driveway a half-hour later. There was no sign of the Impala or Sam. He was hoping beyond hope that Sam got out of there with the girl. He knew Sam wouldn't leave a blind woman to fend for herself. He also hoped that he didn't leave any tracks.

Colley's father, side for the money making scheme wasn't that bright, so John made like Sam wasn't there, he had said Colley wasn't there but maybe Sam told him the truth, in any rate. John had to make sure.

A mountain lion stepped out of the brush and hissed at them. The Lion stared at them and roared, John had to admit that the roar sent him chills. He could handle the spooks but wild animals and forces of nature were not his cup of tea, or glass of beer. He watched Colley's father go to thew back of his truck, pulled out a shotgun.

"What, are you doing, you can't just shoot a mountain lion"

" That is no mountain lion, that is Luna, she watches over my daughter. The lioness pressed her body to the ground and patted a paw towards them. She hated the man with the gun. He had nastiness to him.

"Luna, let me pass" the man said as he walked closer. Luna stood up and roared, showing them her canines, and batted at the ground, showing them she was not about to let them pass. The man raised the gun and shot her in the forehead, the lioness dropped to the ground in a dead heap.

" I hate that cat" was all he said.

John swallowed; this man was out of control. They walked into the house and John saw a phone flashing, but it wasn't his son's phone thank god. They searched the house up and down. Colley's father swore out loud, about her not being there.

"It isn't like she had a lot of friends, the whole town thinks she is nuts. Where the hell would she go?" the man slowly turned to look at John.

"Call your son." It wasn't a question it was a demand. John pulled out his cellphone and called Sam.

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Dean had called Sam back and told him where he was, Sam had offered to pick him up, but Dean told him no it would look to strange to John and that awful man looking for Colley. Dean told Sam what he found at this warehouse. He had found some kind serum, he wasn't sure what it was for, but then he had found a monitor with a young man sitting in the cell, shackled to a wall. It wasn't in this place though, it was some where else, they had to find it.

Dean hung up with his brother, he sat down at a desk and read through a few files, who ever was making his father help him, was going to turn Colley into a werewolf, Dean shivered at that horrible thought. He knew first have the whole transformation was not pleasant. Dean looked back to the monitor as another person went over to the cell, used a tranq gun, shot the young man, and walked away. Dean only had to watch for a few more minutes before he had an idea of what was going on.

The man in the cell, cried out in pain as his body contorted and changed into a full grown, 7-foot killing machine. Dean went back over to the desk and saw a bill of sale.

" What the fuck."

Dean heard a truck pulling into the driveway. Dean dropped everything and sprinted back to the bed, where they had laid him down. He controlled his breathing as the front door opened and he heard John's voice.

" Now, you have to let my boy go, he'll be able to track his brother or your daughter."

Dean stirred like the drug was wearing off, he pretended to sit up and look groggy.

"Dad?"

"Dean, are you okay, you passed right out. I went to find Sam, but I'm not sure where he is? I need your help to find him." He gave his son a knowing Winchester look.

" What do you mean Sam's gone?" Dean squawked "Were is my car?"

John fought the smile that planned on his face " The car was gone, Dean. Sam hasn't called you?"

" No and when I get my hands on him, he is dead for stealing my car. That is bullshit."

The man with his father was totally buying the ploy. He really believed Sam just up and left, that is daughter was wandering around the forest totally blind.

" Dean, I want you to find Sam and bring him here, take my truck, I'll help him find his daughter."

Dean only nodded and took his father's keys. John watched his son leave; this was going to be a huge mess.

Okay so this is getting weird but hey its only a story and human are evil as monsters , and I'm sticking to that.


	4. Chapter 4

Silver Rain -4 so it's been two years since I touched this story. Let's see how I do.

Please let me know if anyone has any ideas for this story. Brooke you know I'm going to be looking for a little help once more.

Disclaimer- not my show, however I'm not sure I like how dark it's getting.

"It is raining out "it wasn't a question more of a mater of fact statement.

" Yes it is and its going down pretty good too, I hope the rain won't rust this car any more than it already is" Sam remarked. He saw out of the corner of his eye that she cocked her head at the statement.

"What?" He asked

"Its nothing, I'm guessing you are not fond of the car like your brother"

"My dad gave Dean the car so no I'm not attached to the car like Dean. I've asked him more than once to get rid of it but it's his baby"

"Can, I make a small comment to you about your brother?"

Sam, shrugged he had a feeling that Colley would make it anyways "Sure "

"I think, Dean takes care of this car because it gives him a piece of mind, it calms him down. I think he is very skid-is and always on high alert so to speak. I noticed this about him when I had to patch him up. He jerked away from my fingers and not because he was in pain"

"Yep, that's my brother, Mr. Anti-social…" Sam was cut off by his cell phone ringing.

"Hey Dad, what's up?" Sam looked over at Colley " Yes , she is with me why what is the matter? What? Dad, come on did you hear yourself. She can't see any thing any more. Dad no I'm not going too. Okay alright I'll take care of it " Sam put the cell down and let out a loud sigh, he look over at the woman sitting next to him. There had to be away to help this woman.

After hearing what Dean had found it was only going to be a matter of time before Colley would become the very thing that the Winchesters hunt . Sam looked at her from out of the corner of his eyes. How anyone could take another human and experiment on them without the other person knowing about it?

Colley could hear the aggravation in Sam's voice as he talked to his father.

"Is everything okay or am I in a whole lot of trouble? You can tell me I'm a grown woman , and I know what kind of man my "father" is there is no need t o lie to me . Has he found where I was hiding?"

" Yes , he found the cabin , he killed your lion and burned down the cabin. Dean is with them and he and my father want my brother to bring them to us . Do you have anywhere else we can hide for a little while until we can figure out what to do?"

" I know the best way to hide is to hide in plan sight so lets get a room at the motel in town and then you can tell me what is bothering you. Just because I can't see your face doesn't mean that I can't tell some thing is wrong " Colley pointed out .

Okay there was you little tid bit


End file.
